fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Diddy Kong Racing Remastered
Diddy Kong Racing Remastered is a racing video game developed by Rare and published by Nintendo for the Wii-U. It was released on 14 November 2017 in Japan, 21 November 2017 in Europe and 24 November 2017 in North America. The game is set in "Timber's Island" and revolves around Diddy Kong and his friends' attempt to defeat the intergalactic pig-wizard antagonist, Wizpig, through winning a series of races. The player can take control of any of the featured characters throughout the game. Diddy Kong Racing features five worlds with four racetracks each, and the ability to drive a car, hovercraft, or pilot an aeroplane. Gameplay In Diddy Kong Racing, players can choose one of eight characters, who have access to three different vehicles: car, hovercraft and aeroplane. The car is an all-round vehicle, however it is slowest on surfaces such as sand and water. The hovercraft is designed for both sand and water areas but lacks in acceleration and manoeuvrability. The aeroplane is designed to access aerial areas; it is good at acceleration and manoeuvring, however it has the slowest speed. Each racetrack has a set of boosters known as "zippers" that temporarily boost the player's speed, as well as featuring regenerating balloons of various colours that provide power-ups. There are five different types of balloons: red, blue, green, yellow, and rainbow. Red balloons grant missiles to attack racers ahead, blue balloons grant a speed boost, yellow balloons grant shields to protect the player from attacks, green balloons grant deployable traps to delay other racers, and rainbow balloons grant a magnet ability that brings the player closer to the nearest racer. If multiple balloons of the same colour are picked up, the power-up will be upgraded to a more powerful version. A total of two upgrades are available for each balloon. Additionally, racetracks contain non-regenerating bananas that add to speed when they are picked up. A maximum of ten bananas will improve the speed but can also be obtained to prevent other players from gaining speed. If a racer gets hit, two bananas will be deducted. In "Adventure Mode", players control the racer of their choice to progress through the story. Players begin on Timber's Island, which consists of five interconnected worlds; Dino Domain, Snowflake Mountain, Sherbet Island, Dragon Forest, and Future Fun Land. Each world contains four race tracks, an unlockable battle stage and a race against a boss character. Depending on the race track, players may have a choice of using either a car, hovercraft or aeroplane. Each race track contains boosters to racers that cross them, and balloons of various colours that provide power-ups to racers. If the player defeats Wizpig in Future Fun Land, obtains all amulet pieces and collect all of the gold medals, the player will be able to play in a mode called "Adventure II". In this mode, all of the balloons change colour to platinum and the tracks are inverted from left to right. The game also features four battle modes which consist of two deathmatch maps, a capture-the-flag-style battle and a mode which involves opponents capturing eggs. Plot Timber the Tiger's parents go on holiday and leave their son in charge of the island they live on, leaving him and his friends to organise a race. Their enjoyment is derailed when an evil intergalactic pig-wizard named Wizpig arrives at Timber's Island and attempts to take it over after having conquered his own planet's racetracks. He turns the island's four guardians (Tricky the Triceratops, Bubbler the Octopus, Bluey the Walrus and Smokey the Dragon) into his henchmen. The only solution available to the island's inhabitants is to defeat Wizpig in an elaborate series of races that involve cars, hovercrafts, and aeroplanes. Drumstick the Rooster, the best racer on the island, failed this challenge and was transformed into a frog by Wizpig's black magic. Timber recruits a team of eight racers: Diddy Kong, the first recruit; Conker the Squirrel and Banjo the Bear, recruited by Diddy; Krunch the Kremling, Diddy's enemy who follows after him; and Tiptup the Turtle, T.T. the Stopwatch, Pipsy the Mouse, and Bumper the Badger, inhabitants of Timber's island. Aided by Taj, an Indian elephant genie residing on the island, they eventually complete all of Wizpig's challenges and confront Wizpig himself to a race and defeat him. Shortly afterwards, Drumstick is turned back into a rooster, and Wizpig leaves for his home planet, Future Fun Land. Fearing that Wizpig would again attempt to invade Timber's Island, the islanders travel to Future Fun Land for a second challenge. When Wizpig loses the second race, the rocket he rides on malfunctions and launches him to the moon. However, an additional cutscene reveals Wizpig's spaceship flying through the sky, unscathed. Characters Boss Characters T.T.'s Wish Tracks T.T. is the major host of the adventure (second to Taj). T.T. is imprisoned in a locked door in every area, due to Wizpig kidnapping him. In order for the player to open the doors, they must find hidden keys (one in every area) to unlock the door and race T.T. on a custom track. If the racer defeats T.T., a piece of the T.T. Amulet is won and T.T. wanders the lobby. During these custom races, T.T. guides the racer in the first three. However, it's really his custom track. For the final one, the racer makes their own, short or long. Once the racer gets all the T.T. Amulets, T.T. is freed to walk around the lobbies like in the original game and announces he's a playable character if the racer can beat his staff ghost in single race trials. T.T. Keys Track Locations * Dino Domain - Ancient Lake * Snowflake Mountain - Snowball Valley * Sherbet Island - Crescent Island * Dragon Forest - Boulder Canyon Once all four amulet pieces are won, the player can compete in the final race against Wizpig, providing they have also won all 47 Golden Balloons and the Future Fun Land trophy challenge. Music # Title Theme # Character Select # Central Area Introduction # Central Area Theme # Lobby Theme Tune # T.T's Theme # Ancient Lake # Fossil Canyon # Jungle Canyon # Hot Top Volcano # No Entry # Win the Golden Balloon # Boss Challenge # Everfrost Peak # Walrus Cove # Frosty Village # Taj's Theme # Taj's Challenge # Whale Bay # Pirate Lagoon # Crescent Island # Open the Boss Door # Meet a Boss # Boss Challenge 2 # Lose Against Boss # Boulder Canyon # Greenwood Village # Haunted Woods # Win Challenge Amulet # Win a Piece of the Amulet # Win Amulet # Star City # Spaceport Alpha # Darkmoon Caverns # The Secret Tune # You Can't Beat Me # Wizpig Challenge # Wizpig Lose 1 # Wizpig Lose 2 # Think You've Won? # Wizpig in Space # Celebration Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Racing Games Category:2017 Category:Remastered Edition